


Maple Syrup <3

by Can_I_go_home_yet



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Alpha Mary, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background Relationships, Beta gwen stacy, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Consent Issues, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Everyone Is Gay, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nerd Peter Parker, Omega Peter, Peter Parker Without Powers, Sassy Peter, Sweet Peter Parker, Tags will be added in the future because why tf not, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Can_I_go_home_yet/pseuds/Can_I_go_home_yet
Summary: Peter is a rare Omega, and the Alphas Flash Thompson and Wade Wilson want him, badly. Shenanigans ensue and the competitions commence. Can bullies become boyfriends? Will the stranger seduce?Wade Wilson is as old a Peter. And Wade has no scars.I'm so bad at summariesAnd i'm so sorry to whoever reads this





	1. Maple syrup 🍁

Peter was a rare Omega in a sea of betas and Alphas, so of course he would expect a little more attention than others, but not the harassment he suffered daily.  
  
Betas usually did no more than give him subtle compliments or ask for his number,which he politely declined. It was those damn alphas that would do the worst to grab his attention along with a few other things.  
  
He couldn't walk down the street without hearing an obnoxious catcall or get patted down in some very inappropriate places. He couldn't help it! He was pissed and at one point contemplated buying mace to get them to back off, but once he remembered the size of some alphas he quickly shoved the thought out of his mind.  
  
The harassment was mostly by the annoying Alpha Flash Thompson and his stupid jock friends, testosterone filled assholes, he couldn't stand them.  
  
All the groping and smelling and teasing would sometimes get to him, but he tried his best to ignore their behavior.  
He liked working at his best friend, Mary jane Watson's, comic book store. He would ring up the costumers and occasionally chit chat about the heroes and how the comic books are better than the movies and other things like that.  
  
Tonight he would close up shop because Mary Jane and her girlfriend, Gwen Stacy, had a date night. He was kind of jealous, but he liked the independence of being painfully single. He could do what he wanted, being an Omega didn't mean he had to take orders from some stupid muscle headed Alpha. He rang up the last purchase for some nice Beta, Ned was his name, and locked up the doors.  
***************************************************  
Peter was walking down the street when he heard footsteps behind him, Jesus Christ tonight of all nights, he walked faster. Peter didn't like to wear scent suppressants because he thought it was degrading to Omegas, but fuck did he not care now. The footsteps behind him got faster, he started a full speed sprint and the person behind him started running too, laughing even.  
  
Peter was scared shitless "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" He whispered to himself a little too loud.  
  
He couldn't go too much longer,he wasn't very physically accustomed to running, more studying and reading comics. He was screwed, the man was gaining on him just as he turned the corner to his house. He was an Alpha, he could tell by his scent,just as he went for his keys he was caught in a headlock and pulled to the ground. 'FUCK FUCK FUCK' Peter screamed internally, this guy was about a foot and a half taller than him and had the build of a god. FUCK HIS ASS WAS IN DANGER.  
  
That's why Peters brain pretty much turned off as he started kicking and screaming, wildly punching and scratching anything he could reach. The easily more physically capable Alpha caught his hands and pinned them above his head,staring Peter dead in the eye with what could only be described as the fuckiest grin he had ever seen in his life.  
  
"What in the seven mothers of fu-" Peter was cut off by a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Hi! My name is Wade, I happened to see you closing the little book store or whatever and wanted to ask for your number!"He smiled at Peter causally, as if he hadn't just tackled and pinned him.  
  
As Peter's brain was just processing this, the only thing he managed to get out was:  
  
"Why though?" Impressive.  
Wade looked unphased by this questions and answered it with ease.  
  
" Well, I figured it would be rude to interrupt your work but you're so beautiful and you smell REALLY fucking good so I figured I would follow you home. But then you started sprinting and made me chase after you.I like the ones that play hard to get." he added with a wink.  
  
Peter was regretting not buying that mace and decided to take a kinder approach.  
"Get off of me or i'm calling the police." he stated flatly.  
  
"Not without a phone." The lunatic replied joyfully,easily flipping Peter over, who in turn continued struggling and yelling.  
  
'WELL BEND ME OVER AND FUCK MY ASS IT LOOK'S LIKE I'M GOING TO DIE' he mentally exclaimed as Wade reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. Wait what?  
  
"What?" he voiced aloud.  
  
"I'm exchanging our numbers, now stay still babe." he got up and gave Peter back his phone, who sat there shocked. What in the name of mother Mary is going on? Wade handed back his phone with his number under the name 'Daddy' what the hell?

Wade helped Peter up and hugged him, Peter just stood still as the alpha sniffed him. He just stared up at the sky, more confused than he had ever been in his life. He wondered what weird ass god was looking down and saw this, and said, 'This is ok, I am ok with this.'  
  
"Jesus Christ you smell good, like honey?No,sugar?No,but something sweet. It's making me seriously horny though. Oh I know! You smell like maple syrup! Cuuuute!!!" He hugged Peter tighter and kissed his forhead before letting go and and walking away reluctantly.  
  
"See you soon babe!" he walked down the street with a smug look.  
  
Peter was pretty much on autopilot when he unlocked his door and walked inside. Completely dumbstruck, he just stared at the wall for a few minutes, he needed a bit of time to catch up. Was he okay or not? What just happened?  
  
He made an online purchase of some mace and made a decision not to call the police. He couldn't make sense of it himself ,let alone explain it to the authorities, screw it. He had to deal with it later,he went to go to sleep but as he was getting under the sheets he got three new text.  
  
DADDY:Goodnight baby (;  
He shivered and decided to go to the next text,unknown number?  
  
#####: Hey,this is Flash  
  
#####: Want to meet up tomorrow? The café next to the comic book store you work at. 6pm.  
Peter was again completely dumbfounded, was he just stupid? There was NO WAY that jackass was asking him on a real date, the most he did as far as social interaction goes is shove Peter into lockers and grope him in P.E.  
  
Then on the other hand, if he declined he would most likely get the ass kicking of the century, he really didn't have a choice. Unless you count a swift but painful death as a choice, which he did not, fuck it.  
  
Peter: Sure! I'd love too meet you anytime (:  
  
He made sure to sell it as much as possible to avoid maximum ass kickage.  
  
#####:Awesome, see you tomorrow.  
  
He quickly texted MJ about what the hell he just did, but she didn't reply, stupid date night. At this point he couldn't tell if he was safe or screwed, he decided not to think about the latter though, he had school tomorrow.  
  
He changed the unknown number to 'Flash' and went to bed, to exhausted to dream.

********************************************************  
Yeah! Flash had just scored a date with the cutest Omega in school AND he didn't have to threaten anyone! Today was a good day, although he did usually bully the guy and shove him in lockers and stuff like that, he spent most of that time wondering HOW that adorably round ass fit inside a locker. It always peeked just outside of his weirdly high cut shorts in gym class, not that he was complaining, but the schools gym uniforms were pretty revealing. Just more jerk off fuel for later I guess.  
  
He had almost been caught staring more than a few times, but he could finally claim him, the nerds scent was driving him CRAZY. It sent all of his Eighteen year old hormones into overdrive, and every instinct in his body told him he NEEDED it.  
  
He was so cute, so small with big round eyes and soft brown hair, all his for the taking. It would be pretty easy getting all the other drooling alphas to back off, he was stronger than all of them and had immense popularity. He couldn't wait for his date with puny Parker tomorrow,but how long would it take to get in his pants?  
  
I mean, a ten like that would usually be difficult but he didn't seem to know it, and he would be naturally inclined to give into his instincts, so he would just have to stick around him until his heat and claim him. So he was his forever, nobody else could have his puny Parker.

Just thinking of it did wonders to his libido, his cock twitched with excitement as he grabbed his hard on through his jeans, adorable little Parker spread naked on his desk, slick everywhere while he fingered himself.  
  
He kicked off his pants and boxers and grabbed his dick,pumping hard and fast, just how he imagined thrusting into that cute little omega. He could tell just by looking at Parker he would be so tight, so velvety soft and slippery wet with sweet slick.  
  
He thumbed over his tip collecting the precome and stroked faster, those sweet pink lips, he just wanted to stuff that little mouth full of himself and spill down his throat. He wanted his cute little Omega to taste him and SWALLOW it, he got so close imaging it, so painfully close.  
  
About as close as those tiny little shorts got to showing that smooth ass of his, the last image sent him over the edge as he came all over himself, panting and riding the orgasm through. He let go of his cock and wiped off with some tissue, deciding to go to bed soon after.

********************************************************  
Wade was showering while listening to Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus,but he just couldn't get that speedy little cutie out of his head! Even the lyrics of one of his favorite songs couldn't get him to stop thinking of him. He was so adorable when running! Although he looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion when he caught up to him, he was pretty pale and slim, so he probably didn't get out that much.  
  
So he was an adorable little bookworm! Cuuuuuute!  
  
He wanted to cuddle and snuggle that little cutie for as long as possible, they didn't have ass like that back in Canada either! I mean CHRIST, he got WAY turned on when turning him over and grabbing that thing. It didn't even fit in his hands!  
He couldn't wait to see him again. Oh yeah, his name was Peter right? He saw it on his phone when he opened it, but he named him 'Babe' on his phone.  
He texted goodnight and waited for a response, disappointed when all he saw was 'read 10:36 pm'  
I guess he was shy, he would talk to him about it next time.


	2. Sugar scented

Peter woke up to the warm sunlight pouring through the window and the delicate chirps of city birds. He was oddly happy, he got up to take a shower when his phone buzzed a few times.  
/ MJ:WAIT WHAT?! I don't envy you-_- BE SAFE. Wow, great advice,ass.  
  
/ DADDY:Good morning baby (;  
Ewwwwweweweweww.  
  
/ FLASH:Make sure to wear something nice on our date.  
Okay douche,if I kept him from dying at the ripe age of 18.

He got in the shower and ate breakfast, it was a little wierd though,he had all these things running through his head. He tried to concentrate on simply being on time to catch the bus ,getting to school, and surviving. Which might be especially difficult today, R.I.P Peter.  
He had to run out the door to narrowly avoid missing the bus,but when he got on the usual cat calling and whistles from his classmates in the back of the vehicle were silenced, he quickly walked through the bus ,trying to find an empty seat, before he was roughly pulled into a section. He collided with a broad chest and was about to punch whoever it was that pulled him in the face. Peter let out an involuntary yet adorable 'uuf' on his landing and looked up at the one he was being held to. Flash Thompson, all the alarm bells and red flags were sounding off his mind. How much danger was he going to be in this week?  
Flash looked down and locked eyes with Peter,who looked up dumbly,clueless about what the hell was happening. Flash took this as permission to scoop Peter up into his lap and bury his face into his neck. Peter froze in confusion and fear as Flash bounced him on his knee happily, he heard a snicker behind them and whipped his head around to see MJ,trying her best not to laugh her ass of at his misfortune.   
"I got them to shut the fuck up for you." Flash whispered hotly in the Omega's ear.

Peter shivered and squirmed slightly before glaring at MJ with an expression that of pure betrayal ,which made her laugh more. That asshole, he mouthed a silent 'HELP ME' when Flash licked his neck.'WHY ME' he thought silently.   
  
Thank god the bus driver saw them, "HEY! BREAK IT UP!" She yelled through the bus. Flash set Peter down after kissing his neck but still kept his arm around Peter. Peter was blushing wildly when Flash looked at him, he leaned in close and whispered,  
  
"What? Does puny Parker have a crush?" He licked and nipped Peter's ear before the bus driver screamed at him again

For the rest of the bus ride Flash had his arm around Peter tight, and Peter didn't dare protest, he wanted to live. Although it was nice without the regular stares from people around him, and Flash smelled so nice.He allowed himself to lean into Flash, who seemed pleased at this action and looped his arm around Peter's slim waist.  
***************************************************  
Wade was outside his 1st period classroom door. He felt a little weird, not anything specific, but he could smell something. It was faint and sweet, like when he was hugging that little cutie earlier. God he was hot, and it seemed his sugary scent followed him everywhere, if he didn't answer his text soon he would have to find him. That ass would fit so snug on his lap, and it would give him the perfect angle to his neck and he could just breath in that scent all day long.  
  
Alright, calm down, don't need an awkward school boner on his first day of school. He walked in casually when called.  
***************************************************  
"Today we have a new student! " Mr.Stark, Peter's first period teacher, gained the attention of the entire class.  
  
"A Canadian exchange student. I hope you all treat him well and help him catch up on the lesson. Peter, since you know the most about the subject I want you to help him out."  
  
Great, just fantastic,Peter had enough to worry about and now he has this. It's not that he didn't like to help, he just had a lot to deal with, let's hope he's not to much trouble.  
  
"Mr.Wilson, get in here." Mr.Stark beckoned with a smile. A HUGE alpha with pheromones for miles walked into the room and looked around, beaming.  
  
Oh. My. God. IT'S THE WEIRDO ALPHA THAT TACKLED HIM. Peter needed to get out of there NOW. He contemplated hiding under his desk,he was small enough, but Mr.Stark had already seen him. What if-  
  
"Mr.Parker? Are you alright?" Mr. Stark asked.  
Peter looked petrified and decided to use that to his advantage.  
"Ummm,no, can i go to the bathroom?"Genius.  
"Not now, our new student will be sitting by you, and you need to get him caught up on the lesson. Now get to know eachother, then you may go."

Peter tried his best not to look at the alpha but he accidentally made eye contact, big mistake. Wade grinned and walked towards him, nearly breaking into a sprint. He quickly sat by him and did what could only be described as a miniature fangirl scream.  
"OMG! Baaaabe! It's like the universe brought us together! It's MEANT TO BE!" He whispered loudly.  
"Shhh,quiet down,i'm trying to listen." Mr.Stark was going on about the current group project and to choose your partners wisley.  
Wade was quiet from then on, just as his little cutie wanted, but he never told him he couldn't pass notes. He handed about 40 sticky notes complimenting Peter and going on about how they were put together by fate.  
Mr.Stark noticed this and sat Wade in the back of the class,he reluctantly complied, making dreamy eyes at Peter for the rest of the class.  
Flash noticed this and got jealous ,REALLY jealous, he had to snag Peter for that group project. It was and outside of school thing so he could easily get Peter in his room, he was getting horny thinking about Peter again, blissed out on his bed and spraying all over his sheets.  
Ok, not getting a boner in class, he had to focus on the task at hand. They were only allowed groups of three so he had to be quick.  
Just as soon as class ended both Wade and Flash ran up to Peter, who was startled at the action. 'Scared so easily, so cute' Wade and Flash thought in unison. Not the only thing they had in common either,  
"Will you be in my group for the project?!" They both asked loudly,causing a few heads to turn.  
Flash and Wade looked at eachother competitively, both eyes alight with frustration and determination. They glared into eachothers eyes.  
"Excuse me, I asked FIRST" Wade spat.  
"Wrong ,I ASKED first, he's MINE!" Flash replied angrily.  
They went on arguing loudly and it almost got ugly until Mr.Stark interrupted;  
"Excuse me, I said groups of THREE. If you can't count how many of you there are than i'm sure highschool isn't for you."  
Wade and Flash looked at eachother, then possessively at Peter, whose knees were about to buckle under the pressure, and nodded. Both wore sly,sarcastic, smiles on their faces.  
"I guess we're a group then, PARTNER." Flash grinned wickedly.  
"Great PARTNER." Wade matched his smile.  
Flash looked Wade dead in the eye and said;  
"Hey PETER,I hope you're prepared for OUR DATE this afternoon. " He grinned triumphantly.  
Wade looked over at Peter, who was about to drown in all the pheromones those two were letting off, Peter looked back neutrally. Wade just smiled, like he had some genius plan that was about to unfold.  
Any way it unfolds, Peter hoped it didn't end with him folded under one of these two.


	3. Spoiled sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, the competitions commence. With Peter as the prize.

Mary insisted on getting Peter ready for his first date since forever, and this was no exception, she rushed into his house and practically dragged him by his hair into the bathroom.  
  
There weren't really strict gender roles for Omegas, and Peter never really minded looking pretty once in a while,but MJ pulled out about a billion different liquids and powders and he had no damn idea what they were called.  
  
Although,he did like the feeling of the soft brushes and personal attention. It lulled him into a hazy comfort, a feathery sheet of sleepiness and familiarity. She brushed his hair and slicked it back, applying eyeshadow and eyeliner after. Peter was good at staying still, even with this it took them two and a half hours to get ready, sheesh.  
  
MJ had even had the outfit ready, boot-cut denim skinny jeans (a sort of hybrid,with a resemblance to bell bottoms, just not as prominent.) and a black silk top with dashes of purple glitter,stopping right where the jeans started, exposing the slightest inch of skin.  
  
His paleness in contrast to the dark makeup was stunning, but when he looked in the mirror he gasped, there was NO WAY he was going to survive a date looking like THIS. He went to touch his face but his hand was swatted away by a MJ, who let out an indignant squawk.  
  
"Peter, do you KNOW how EXPENSIVE that foundation is!?" she grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eye.  
  
"Mess up my artwork, and this will be your LAST date."  
  
As she said this she pulled something out of her pocket, a choker, black lace with a single jewel in the middle. She pressed their foreheads together before going behind Peter and putting it on him,beautiful.

She hugged him and her pheromones leaked into the room, comforting and calming, she kissed his cheek and beckoned him out. Lets do this.  
***************************************************  
Peter got a few text while walking down the street,the café wasn't to far away from where he lived, but the stares were overwhelming.  
  
Alphas and Betas all turned their heads to Peter and gawked, muttering things like;  
"Cute" and "I'd tap that" and "I'd PAY to tap that."  
  
Great, people wanted him as their prostitute,fantastic.  
  
To try and ignore these things,he checked his phone.  
  
DADDY:Hey baby <3  
  
DADDY: I'm sorry you have too see that asshole today sweetheart ): i'll make it up to you though(:  
  
Oh god,please don't.  
  
FLASH: Change of plans, i'm going to pick you up.Where do you live?  
  
WAIT WHAT?! Oh son of a bitch.  
  
He turned right back around and gave Flash his address, hurrying as fast as he could. When he got there Flash was outside his door, knocking only to answer to a confused MJ, who explained Peter just left.  
  
"HEY! FLASH!" Peter waved and smiled brightly.  
  
Flash didn't look any different than he usally did, he wore his regular red varsity jacket with blue jeans, he was wearing a new cologne however. So he WAS trying, imagine that.  
***************************************************  
Flash's jaw hit the floor when he saw Peter. He looked so adorable,and shiny,and cute, and pretty, and PERFECT. Flash looked at his usual clothing and couldn't help but feel a little self conscious at his appearance. As soon as Peter was in arms reach he wrapped his arms around his tiny waist and buried his face in the cutie Omega's neck. Breathing in his scent was like breathing for the first time, he pulled back and noticed Peter was wearing a choker.He thought his hands would look FAR better, Peter gasping while he thrusted into his tight heat. And then he remembered, he got all dolled up and pretty for HIM, Flash growled low in his throat. Making Peter's knees go weak, stupid Omega instincts, the Alpha's pheromones were dominate and overpowering, he smelled like cinnamon and firewood.  
  
Flash lead him into his red corvette and fastened his seatbelt. They looked at eachother and smiled, maybe this wouldn't be terrible.  
  
"Look under the seat, I got you some stuff" Flash beckoned almost bashfully, if he could even feel that emotion.  
  
Peter checked under the seat and pulled out a cute teddy bear, and a box of chocolates. He couldn't help but let out and involuntary "Awww"  
  
Flash's heart skipped a beat 'He likes it! He likes it' Flash yelled mentally, all in triumph.  
  
Flash then remembered that for them to go in the café would mean they would have to go in PUBLIC. He growled at the thought of other Alphas besides him seeing him look this good,scaring his Omega, HIS OMEGA.  
  
"Are you okay?" Peter asked, a bit surprised at the sudden show of aggression.  
  
"I have a suggestion, how about we just go to my place and watch a movie,it's way more comfortable than a cramped coffee shop." he smiled and flashed his teeth at Peter, who reluctantly nodded.  
  
Flash didn't seem like he would do anything bad to Peter AT THE MOMENT. He had hit him and given the occasional classic nerd swirly in their past, he had to remember Flash was still a bully jock. Throughout the years his bullying went from uncomfortable to inappropriate, and Peter was starting to think being alone with an Alpha that liked to stare at and grope him wasn't a good idea,imagine that.  
***************************************************  
Wade was on the roof above them with a pair of binoculars, totally not stalking, he started drooling when he saw his cute little bookworm looking drop dead GORGEOUS. I mean DAMN, Wade wondered how he had even FIT into those snug little jeans,they hugged his sides JUST right, accentuating those flawless curves.  
  
He saw Peter bending over in that stupid brutes car and snarled when he pulled out stupid,cheap gifts, they weren't good enough for HIS OMEGA. He knew his Omega deserved better than that,and he would be the one to make sure he got what he needed. Cost didn't matter,he would give anything and everything for his baby boy's smile , he would spoil his baby sweet on him. Oh shit, they were driving off now, time for Wade's master plan to unravel.  
***************************************************  
They got to Flash's house and Peter was practically carried inside. Flash dropped him onto the couch and he looked up at Flash,who pretty much jumped on him and started sniffing and cuddling. Peter hugged back but pulled away just as quick, shortly enjoying the feeling of being covered by the larger male. Flash got up but kept an arm around Peter's waist, keeping him as close as possible, burying his nose in his hair.  
Peter blushed and picked a movie, they settled on watching "Split" (a really good movie by the way) but Peter got scared both quickly and easily, he snuggled into Flash and hid his eyes by burying his face into the larger Alpha's chest.  
  
Before he could think he was straddling the Alphas lap and looked up at him with fearful eyes. That was about as far as Flash's self control was going,he put his hand on the back of Peter's head and pulled him into a passionate kiss, forcing his lips open hungrily and thrusting his tounge into his Omega's mouth.  
  
Flash was painfully hard when Peter pushed away, his glittery lip gloss smeared slightly while his eyes watered,Flash wanted to knot him right then and there. He had to wait though, if he didn't Peter might run away, and if that happened wouldn't know what to do.  
  
He had to wait for his Omega's heat, so he was pliant and every bit willing, he could smell the sweet slick in Peter's pants after he kissed him. God, he was just ASKING for it now wasn't he?  
  
He groped Peter's ass and heard his small whimper,he was close to his heat, Flash could smell it. It was so sweet and it made him so HORNY,a little interaction wouldn't now matter would it? He kept on groping and kissing until they both came in their underwear, both a panting sloppy mess with stained pants. They grinded together and moaned, Flash grunted low as Peter made high pitched, lust filled whines. The movie was soon over and Peter was exhausted by the time Flash was the least bit satisfied.  
  
His clothes were a mess and he was covered in sweat, they both decided it was a good idea for Peter to take a shower and stay the night while his clothes washed.  
***************************************************  
Peter hopped in the shower and handed Flash his dirty clothes, what he didn't know was that Flash WASN'T satisfied.  
  
Flash grabbed Peter's dirty underwear, sticky wet with sweet slick, he sniffed the underwear and was instantly hard again. He ran into his room and locked the door, getting rid of his clothes. He grabbed his cock and held the slick soiled underwear to his face,stroking himself as he inhaled the scent of the Omega's previous arousal. He wanted to know what it tasted like, he licked the slick from the underwear. Like an aphrodisiac, it sent rolling waves of pleasure through his body, it tasted so sweet and was so warm.  
  
He jerked himself off while sniffing and licking Peter's dirty underwear,it was so good,he came quicker than ever before.  
  
Milky white liquid coated his hand and navel, he needed a shower, he thought about joining Peter in the bathroom, the thought rushing all the blood back to his dick. He went on with his activities until Peter walked out of the bathroom.he hid his Omega's underwear under his pillow and quickly threw on some fresh clothes. He heard Peter knock on his door and panicked, his room was booming with pheromones and smelled like sweat. That could be a good thing though.  
  
If Peter got used to his pheromones and could feel good around him, he would still be compliant after his heat! Genius! He opened the door to his dripping wet Omega, wearing nothing but a small towel around his waist. And OH GOD did he smell delicious. He smelled good before but he was also tainting his scent with flowery perfume.  
Now it was just raw MATE MATE MATE. The scent covered him,Peter looked up to meet Flash's icy blue eyes and said;  
  
"Since my clothes are dirty, would you mind me wearing yours?"  
  
It was like a scene from a wet dream, he actually HAD dreamt about Peter walking around his bedroom in his jacket, but in that dream that was all he was wearing, easy access. His mouth went dry at the thought, Peter was still waiting for a response when Flash croaked "Sure."  
  
He looked in his closet and everything was FAR to big for Peter, he decided to listen to his dream and handed him a jacket, the same varsity style Flash always wore.  
  
It covered him but Peter still asked "um,do you mind if I borrow s-some underwear?" Peter's cheeks flushed red and Flash could just pin him to the wall and pound him for HOURS.  
  
Flash decided not to fuck him at the moment but handed him a pair of underwear, they obviously weren't his size so he had to keep pulling them up, pulling up the bottom of the coat and exposing himself in the process. Good lord have mercy.  
  
Flash suggested he sleep on the couch and Peter gets the bed,but the Omega wasn't having any of that,deeming it rude in Flash's own home. They slept in the same bed and Flash held onto Peter tight,the combined body heat sending them both to sleep quickly.  
  
Peter awoke at about three in the morning when there was a tap on the window, strange.


	4. Tantalizing temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade's master plan  
> Project: steal the Omega and run for it

Peter heard a small tapping on the window and moved from the warm, comforting arms around him to explore the source of the noise. He opened the blinds of Flash's bedroom window and nearly screamed, muting himself so not to wake up the large Alpha in the bed right next to him. He stared,wide eyed at the image in front of him.  
  
Wade Wilson. Standing,nope,HANGING right outside Flash's window. Honestly,if you had told Peter any of this would have happened about a week earlier he probably would have snorted in offense and gone back to reading.  
He looked down at Wilson who smiled and mouthed 'OPEN'. Peter instantly understood and opened the window,cool air blowing in and soothing the burning in his cheeks. He noticed Wade was letting off a large amount of pungent pheromones, as usual, but that could wake up Flash.  
  
Wade jumped in through the now open window and hugged Peter,though looking at Flash's coat in disgust.  
"Why does he have you whoring out in his clothes?" Peter let out an indignant huff.  
"I'm serious babe,your only supposed to do that for ME." His expression soon went from a smile to a homicidal glare.How DARE anyone touch HIS Omega. If he did ANYTHING wrong to his adorable little Petey pie he's DEAD.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU HERE" Peter whispered loudly.   
Wade looked a little confused by this question,like the answer was completely obvious.  
"I'm making it up to you of course!" He said loudly,Flash stirred and nearly woke, mumbling something about Omega's and heat.   
Peter clasped a hand over Wade's mouth and led him outside of the bedroom,he had to reach upward to grab the collar of Wade's shirt. 'So small,so cuute!!' Wade thought while staring at Peter's adorably miniaturized form.   
Once they shuffled into the living room Wade pushed Peter's hand off his mouth,with his tounge.   
Peter gasped, "DID YOU JUST LICK ME?!" He whisper-yelled   
"Not the only part of you I wanna lick sweetheart" Wade grinned at Peter.   
"Get the hell out of here." Peter was tired and just wanted to go back to sleep.   
"Not without you!" Wade picked up Peter and the startled Omega yelped,waking up Flash. Wade heard urgent footsteps going down the stairs and he ran out the front door,quickly trying his best not to be seen.   
He couldn't help it,he turned around when they got to his car and locked his eyes with Flash. He grinned and flipped him off,after shoving a screaming Peter into his blue pickup.   
"GOD DAMN IT WAAADE!!!" Flash yelled as they sped down the street.   
Once they were out of sight Wade let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, he felt at ease with his cute little Omega with him.   
"WHAT THE HELL WADE?!" Peter screamed at the Alpha.   
"Okay,I know you're a little surprised but this is all part of my master plan, so the blasphemy is unnecessary. I knew you wouldn't be having any fun at that stupid jackass's place so I rescued you! Now we can have a REAL good time! But you need to take those off,you smell like that asshole,it's covering up your beautiful scent." Wade explained, but Peter was still dazed and furious.   
He didn't even HAVE other clothes! Before he could explain this Wade interrupted,   
"And look under the seeeeaaaat~" He sang Peter rolled his eyes and checked, this son of a bitch.  
He pulled a box out from under the seat and glared at Wade.   
"OPEN IT OPEN IT OPEN IT!!!!" He quickly chanted,he looked like a little kid on Christmas.   
Peter opened the box and gasped, a brand new outfit, the reason he gasped was because the first thing he saw was the price tag. HOLY MOTHER OF HELL!   
"I can't take this." He looked over at Wade,who now looked like a kid that just got told Christmas was canceled, he whimpered and looked like he was about to cry.   
"Do you hate it?I can take it back and get something else." He looked the least bit hopefull.   
"No!I love it,it's just too much,I-I can't except it." Wade's eyes lit up again, like he was about to explain something extremely fundamental to the situation.   
"Ohhh,that's it?No worries then! You can take it!" He smiled.   
Peter was about to protest but Wade put a hand over his mouth,easily silencing the Omega.   
"I would give anything to make you happy,I don't care as long as I have you. I thought you would look good in this so I just HAD to see you wear it."   
Peter's heart throbbed, wait what? No. There it absolutely NO WAY he was falling for these two,not happening EVER.   
Although it would be rude to ditch Wade after he said all that,that's it. He gently removed Wade's hand from his mouth and sighed, he couldn't help but smile when he said,  
  
"Alright, but ONE night." he grinned up at Wade. Wade was about to faint,did Peter REALLY just smile at him?!   
He must be having another wet dream, he wasn't going to waste it though by waking up. He leaned in and planted a kiss right on his Omega's lips, who pulled back and giggled. GIGGLED!   
His laugh was so light and sweet, Wade was completely smitten with his Omega. Peter had the Alphas pretty much wrapped around his little finger.   
Wade watched as Peter stripped none to modestly out of the oversized jacket,now only in his underwear. He blushed and asked,   
"Would you mind turning around?" Wade growled low with lust at he stared at Peter's nearly naked figure.   
He caught himself and turned around as Peter wished,he could hear the rustle of fabric as Peter changed, trying hard not to just give in and grab him.   
"You can turn around now." Peter tapped Wade shyly and blushed,his cheeks dusted with a pale pink tint, Wade could just stare at him for hours. He looked STUNNING,he was wearing a soft cotton cropped top with black leather shorts and fishnet stockings underneath.   
The top was black with little white hearts,design pointing downward to his adorable little tummy,so cuuute! Wade grabbed onto Peter and squeezed him, since he took of that asshole's jacket he could pick up his Omega's scent and it was pure HEAVEN. Peter hugged back and could barley manage to reach across Wade's muscular back.   
"Are we ever going to leave this parking lot?" Peter asked snarkily.   
Once they Tokyo drifted the fuck away from Flash's place and Peter stopped screaming Wade's ears off, Wade parked in an empty parking lot.   
"Whatever you want baby boy." Wade winked at Peter.   
"Thank you DADDY." Peter joked, but Wade let out a low growl that shook Peter's core and made his knees weak. Did he do something wrong?   
"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"   
  
"Say it again."  
Wade looked Peter dead in the eye, pupils blown wide with lust,Peter gasped.   
"SAY. IT. AGAIN. NOW." Peter couldn't help himself, he wanted to say it,he needed to know what would happen.   
"D-daddy?" He stuttered, Wade grabbed him and pulled him into his lap,crashing their lips together.   
Peter kissed back and grinded against Wade's hard on, who growled in appreciation.   
"You're so pretty, so beautiful. You're so perfect, perfect just for me."   
Peter completely melted under the praise, he gasped for air between kisses only to be pushed right back into Wade, who seemed to just not need air. Wade groped Peter from behind and kneaded Peter's ass through the tight shorts, while the other hand found its way up to toy with his cutie Omega's nipple, he gently played with the sensitive spot while Peter gasped and whimpered. Peter's hands wandered just as much as Wade's when he reached down to massage the large Alpha's crotch. Wade grunted and rutted up against his hands,now grabbing between his Omega's sexy thighs.   
"Fuck I love you, you're so fucking sexy. You gonna say it again for me baby? Call me daddy."   
Peter more than willingly complied as he moaned the word into the Alpha's ear.   
They continued like this until the sun came up. Peter pulled back after hours of kissing and Wade growled possessively,nearly sending him right back. He grabbed Peter and kept grinding, huffing against his ear telling him how good he was.   
"We have to get to school, please. " He whined. "Fuck school, just skip it."He squeezed Peter's waist and grabbed his ass,making Peter whimper with need.   
"We can't stay here all day." Peter huffed, sombody would see them. Wade groaned and let go of Peter, looking up and panting. He was so hard he couldn't stand it,he was so NEEDY. He wanted it so BADLY.   
But Peter was right, they couldn't stay right here forever, no matter how much he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like Flash or Wade better? Why?


	5. Precious Predators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gets pretty complicated. Just pick a damn side Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of title ideas  
> Btw, what do you think of Flash? Personally, I think he's misunderstood because of the sexual tension. But yeah, he's a douche. A douche with feelings.  
> Omg, that should be the title of the next chapter!

Wade starts the car with a sigh and pulls out of the parking lot, he really wanted to stay, even if it was just a little while longer. He always thought his little Omega was cute but he never knew he could look like THAT. Wade thought he was dreaming when he actually called him DADDY, no wonder he came in his pants,gross. He had never really felt this way about anyone before, he would really give up ANYTHING for his baby boy, whenever he saw him he got this warm fuzzy feeling inside. And it sounds cliché but he really could get lost gazing into those big beautiful doe eyes of his. Wade knew that Peter was just around that asshole Flash but he would make him forget that loser forever, nothing in the world mattered more to Wade than his adorable Petey Pie. Wade was deep in his own thoughts,giving Peter time to straighten his now messy hair out and check his phone for new messages, of which he had many. Peter silenced his phone while driving to Flash's house so not to disturb the movie they did not watch. Flash absolutely blew up his phone,fuck.Peter couldn't even begin to imagine how pissed Flash might be, he did feel a little bad for kind of ditching him even if he really couldn't help it. *************************************************** *** Flash : Where are you (None of his business) *** Flash:HELLO ANSWER. (Just ignore it) *** Flash:WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HELLO! (Was he being mean?) *** Flash:PLEASE ANSWER. (Should he? He would probably die. Or not?) *** Flash:I'm sorry for things that happened in the past, if this is your way of getting back at me then just say it.Peter, I really like you, could you PLEASE just give me a chance??? That's all I want. (Well fuck.) *************************************************** 

Peter felt his heart ache a little at this, he didn't mean to make anyone feel bad, Peter kind of liked the changed Flash. He never really thought of Flash romantically before this week, it was strange. Although their sort of 'arrangement' was better than having to do his homework every day, right? He wasn't so sure anymore, but it was true, Flash Thompson is a user and a bully. Could sombody like that really change that quickly? 

Whose to say he won't just throw him away after getting his in pants like everyone else he's been with? Peter seen him do it in the halls at school, Flash made people cry and run away embarrassed, his stupid jock possy would laugh at them and call them all sorts of names, only to completely forget their existence the day after. Couldn't things just go back to what they were like? He didn't care if Flash bullied him again or Wade annoyed him during class, that was way better than this, Peter felt confused and vulnerable.

And Peter really didn't even KNOW Wade,why was he just making out with him, even exploring a previously unknown possible Daddy kink? Peter was boiling over with confusion and anger. He didn't even really have a CHOICE in all this! How could they act all lovey dovey and never ask for what HE wanted?! There were pretty much only three main things on his mind at the moment: He hated this,he wanted out now, he needed to make his own damn decisions.

Wade looked over at his beautiful boyfriend and reached towards him,wrapping his arm snugly around his baby's little waist and hummed contently. His cute little Omega was finally HIS, he was so happy,or so he thought.  
"So where to baby?" he pulled Peter closer and nuzzled his nose into Peter's hair.  
"Stop the car." Peter pulled back from Wade's grasp, he wanted to leave and think things through, he didn't really care what happened next,he just needed to breath.  
"I'm sorry what? We can't get out here silly,were in like, the middle of nowhere." Wade was a little confused but kept smiling. "I SAID STOP.THE.CAR." "Are you sur-" "LET ME OUT!" Jesus Christ, what was wrong with his little Omega? He was just a minute ago a happy little bundle of joy in his lap, kissing and snuggling,what the fuck was going on? Why was his boyfriend mad? And then the answer came to him as he smirked at his conclusion. Awww,was his little bookworm having mood swings? Fine, he'll let him sort out his feels. "Okay babe." Wade smiled and pulled over,although he was a little bit sad. "Don't call me that." Peter jumped out of the car and started walking along the sidewalk. He only had two words left for Wade, "IT'S OVER." Wade was getting pissed now, leaving for a bit was fine but ending everything was some bullshit he could not cosign on. What the hell was going on in his boyfriend's head right now? Whatever, he'd be over his little episode soon and they could be back together again, for good.It wouldn't be too long right?It didn't matter as long as it was soon. Peter watched as Wade drove off in frustration and slight unease,he was about to cry. Peter was going to have his first ever heat soon and the doctor said mood swings were normal.This was bad, he had two Alphas wanting HIM for some stupid reason and they both knew where he lived, he was also about to go into heat which last up to two weeks. Those two statements CLEARLY could only create a disaster. He had to get home soon, he needed to text MJ. But first, he needed to deal with Flash, even if he gets his ass kicked. He really didn't care anymore. ******************************************************** ***Peter: Flash,it's over,this is not about anything in the past,this is a confusing time for me and I need to be alone. In short, Fuck off. (Finally.) ******************************************************** And just like that, he was done. He called MJ and explained that he wouldn't be in for work today and might be absent on short notice because of his heat, he also asked for a ride home but is was school hours so she couldn't drive him, fuck. Flash saw Peter's text and his first reaction was to get pissed, he threw his phone across the room and yelled profanities at himself. How could he be so stupid? Flash never really knew how much his actions in the past would affect now, he usally only did it to GET the Omega's attention. Either that or establish dominance above other males and demonstrate to other Alphas. Although he usally only did that with other nerds, never with HIS Omega.After he was done yelling and breaking things he just laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Why was he like this? He really shouldn't have been so terrible to Peter, he wanted to make it all go away. He always felt things for Peter, ever since they first met really. He looked up at the ceiling until he felt tears streaming from the corners of his eyes, he got up to clean the mess he had made while angry. He needed to be better, for Peter. He needed to properly apologize and make things better, even take him on a REAL date despite his jealousy.He always felt so self conscious around Peter, but at the same time reassured and relaxed.He would have to confront Peter for telling him to fuck off though, he may love him to death but he wasn't getting away with that,no fucking way. Peter's scent was still on his pillows from last night, partly the reason he skipped out on school. He knew after the shit Wade pulled last night they for sure weren't going to be there, the best he had for now was his sheets. God,they smelled heavenly, the sweet smell of a heat soon to come filled his mind driving it nearly blank as he smothered himself into his pillow. He remembered the underwear from last night and quickly pulled it out, he licked and nuzzled into the cloth while stroking himself, just thinking about last night made him cum his brains out embarrassingly fast. The memory shot tingling sensations through his whole body and after he came he would usally think about what life would be like living with Peter, he could fantasize all day long about what life would be like with his Omega by his side. His Omega was so smart too, he always wanted to ask him for help and tutoring but never really knew how to ask, resulting in Flash just forcing him to do his homework, he really did feel bad though. His adorable little puny Parker would probably be at school tomorrow, it was friday and there was a test, now FLASH had a plan. It was perfect, and Wade would be forgotten completely, only leaving room for him. God he was a genius, Wade was absolutely fucked. Flash rightfully assumed that Peter would be mad at Wade too if he told HIM to fuck off, he really had to have some brass fucking balls to do that. Wade was getting his ass kicked if he could smell that fuckface on him tomorrow.

********************************************************  
Wade finally got home and decided to take a nap, hopefully his boyfriend would be done with his little tantrum by the end of the week,he ended up sleeping until 7 pm, he had stayed up all night. But boy did he not regret it, that plump little ass grinding against his clothed dick, bouncing him into the back of the seat like there was no tomorrow. Basically riding his cock through the fabric, if only those fabrics weren't there. Fuck, he liked Peter a lot but he liked this Peter WAY better.  
Peter would be at school tomorrow along with Flash,gross. Wade couldn't help but chuckle at Peter's words, "It's over"  
News flash honey,it's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the nonsense with the text and whatnot. In short, the thing isn't doing the thing, that's all the explanation necessary.  
> Btw: do you think the chapters are moving to fast? I should make longer ones.


	6. Hun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortened chapter, hasn't been edited

Peter had to catch a bus in the revealing outfit Wade had bought him,so he had to deal with stares, murmurs and harrasment.A few Alphas had squeezed him and were most likley planning to do more until a nice Beta broke it up by threatening to call the police, Ned was his name,the same Beta he sold those comics before on that fateful night.The harrasment was a thousand times more irritating now that he was SO close to his heat. He had to basically run down the street to his house, narrowly avoiding being grabbed off the sidewalk. His hands were shaky when he went to grab his keys from his tight pocket, he dropped them twice before finally opening the door and slammimg it shut, he was shivering but he felt SO hot.  
All his instincts told him he needed to build a nest NOW. He grabbed as many pillows and blankets as he could, bundling them up and into a tight circle, only enough for him to fit comfortably.He was snug inside his fluffy little borrow, holding his stomach to help with the small twinges of pain. He didn't feel good, the doctor said this was normal,mild cramps before a first heat were common, and the instinct to nest were genetic. His scent was stronger than a normal Omega's and the doctor said that was alright as well,nothing to worry about, but hell was Peter worrying. He felt paranoid, like everyone down the block could smell him. Peter wasn't usually one to need protecting (or at least admit it),but he needed an Alpha to protect him, he needed the pheromones around him to calm him down before his heat,he was panicking in a frenzy of uncertainty and paranoia.He just wanted a hug and someone to tell him he was doing good job. He knew who could help, school hours were through so he knew exactly who to call, MJ. He quickly ran to the coffee table to grab his phone and back to his little D.I.Y blanket nest and dialed her number, hoping the faster he called the faster she would pick up. He had to call about four times to hear her worried voice over the phone.  
"Yeah? Peter? Are you okay? Did you get home safe?"  
Peter could tell she was worried over him and wanted to reassure her, so he decided to tell her about the heat last.  
"I'm fine,i'm okay,I got home safe but..." he trailed off, hoping she wouldn't notice.  
"Oh thank god, I thought you were kidnapped or something! And but what?" Fuck,she noticed.  
He knew he would have to tell her soon, might as well be now, but he couldn't help but feel asking her wasn't the right thing to do. He could feel some longing he couldn't exactly mark, he pushed it aside as a part of his heat and focused on the task at hand.  
"MJ,my heat is about to start, like TODAY." He huffed urgently.  
"WHAT?!" She yelled over the phone, if Peter was the least bit surprised than the shock hit MJ a billion times harder.  
"Don't worry,i'm coming there NOW. You're one hundred percent sure though right?" she questioned hopefully.  
  
"YES!" Peter whined loudly, his heat was getting closer by the second, no longer than a few hours now.  
  
MJ hung up abruptly and Peter knew she would be there in a matter of minutes. He just had to wait now.  
***************************************************  
Flash was walking to Peter's house to return his clothes but more importantly get an explanation out of the Omega when he ran right past him in the street, at the last second Flash had went to grab him but narrowly missed. His mind was scrambled with confusion, why was he running?  
Once Falsh mentally updated himself on the situation he had sensed something different in the air,something intoxicating,alluring and arousing in an embracing sort of way.  
His Omega's scent,but mixed with something strange and downright SINFUL. He could follow that scent to the ends of the fucking earth it was that AMAZING. If his Omega was close to his heat before he was on the very edge now, he just needed a little extra push from a lustful Alpha to send him flying over the edge. He could pull off his plan right now and sleep with him.  
But what if he didn't? He said it would be better with them,that HE would be better, he should give his Omega space. But what if he needed him? He WAS so close to his heat, he could be seriously hurt if he does nothing. No,he trusted that if his Omega wanted him he would ask, no matter what he wanted HIS Omega comes first ALWAYS. From now on and forever,he would return the clothes later, and give his Omega all the space he needed.  
Flash turned right around slightly hesitant but none regretful, and went to head home. He had only moved a few paces when he got a text,an unknown number.  
  
####: I don't know what you started, but my BEST FRIEND is about to go into heat, FINISH IT. I'll meet you at Peter's place. Show up or get the fucking lights knocked out of you. -MJ  
  
Sheesh,looks like she's serious, Flash could pretty much beat up everyone he's met, but he wasn't willing to bet on Peter's friend. Even for him she was scary. Looks like he has to sort things out now, Flash turned around yet again and headed the way his Omega was just running.

********************************************************  
Wade kicked the door in to his shitty apartment, he was pissed. He fucking hated this place, and he fucking hated those disgusting words falling from such a pretty mouth. You know what, fuck him, stupid mood swings. WHY THE HELL WOULD HE SAY THAT?! Fuck it, he'll be over it soon enough. And that bitch ass "Flash" wasn't stealing him away. Wade never really minded what type his partners were, he'd dated other Alphas and Betas, but nothing really compared to HIS cute Omega. Wade grabbed his remote angrily and flipped through the channels on his fucky ass T.V, he settled on watching "F·R·I·E·N·D·S" and was scheming on how he would get his Omega back when his phone buzzed.  
  
####: Look fuckwad, I know you've been fucking with Peter, but he's going into heat and we need to sort out a few problems NOW. Meet me at Peter's house or i"ll fucking cut your pretty face up -MJ  
  
Jesus Christ, the profanity. And fucking hell, she's scary. And no shit his Omega was going into heat, he could smell it on him miles away. Wade REALLY didn't want to go. He was still mad,but he had to show up, to protect his pretty face. Wade had seen her get pissed before while 'not' stalking his Omega and he knew damn well she wasn't joking.  
Wade turned of the TV and changed his clothes, he smelled like sex from the night before, he should wear something something casual. Fuck no, he was Wade mother fucking Wilson, no WAY he was being casual. A tight balck muscle shirt (nearly see through to show off his bod) and bright red ass jeans with black and read converse. Damn he looked good, Petey pie didn't know what he was missing, no wonder he was always so confused. I mean, his ass POPPED in red and black. 

Wade ran out the door and quickly jogged to his truck, if he was late he would probably die. Slamming the door closed he connected his phone to his speakers and started blasting Taylor Swift- Shake it Off, he planned on singing the whole way there.  
"I GO ON TO MANY DATES! BUT I CAN'T MAKE THEM STAY! AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE SAYYY! THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE SAAAYYY!"  
  
He scream sang this all the way to about the first minute and a half of the song when his speakers shut down. God damn it, better not be karma. **************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for posting late, family issues and just lack of time/internet. I actually had been writing the end of this chapter for around three hours when I accidentally closed out and forgot to save, so that delayed/shortened the chapter. Love you all~!


	7. Hun II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the last chapter. I know it took a long time and it's a bit short but I PROMISE next chapter will be a lot longer (:

Once she hung up with Peter Mj jammed her phone into her pocket and slammed her foot into the breaks of her car, she was going to the comic book store to open up shop, but not anymore. She was able to tell previously that her best friend's heat was soon,but it may have been pushed early due to all the attention those oblivious boneheads were giving him.  
  
She sighed in exasperation before making a U-turn in the Omega's direction. What the hell was he thinking? Going out with TWO unmated Alphas so close to his heat?She couldn't be mad though, she knew none of this was his choice, if only she had stepped in earlier her friend wouldn't be in this mess. He was a lovable idiot alright.  
  
She nearly had a heart attack when she could smell Peter's scent 20ft away from his house, clearly not safe when he was so venerable in a town crowded with Alphas. There were Alphas knocking,whining,growling,and scratching his door. if MJ wasn't mated by now she would have been just as desperate, she shivered at the thought, Peter was more like a brother to her.   
Once she pulled up to Peter's house she rummaged through her bag, searching for her spare key to the building. Peter had a key to her house as well, for emergencies. He had used her key on only one occasion, when he was running from Flash, who had just given him the nerd wedgie of the century. It was kind of obvious that he had a thing for Peter early on, even though Peter was oblivious, as usual.  
  
    Yes,while listening to Peter sort out his situation in the bathroom she had laughed until she couldn't fucking breath, but she punched Flash hard in the nose the next morning. That was just the kind of best friendship they had, and now Peter needed her again, just like when she needed him.   
She found her key at the bottom of her bag and jumped out the car, running to the door. Another Alpha male growled at her and she had to punch him in the neck to get past,although she did understand his situation and felt sorry for the guy.   
   Poor Peter, his situation must be at least ten times worse. She jammed her key into the door and slipped in, quickly slamming the door shut after her against the crowding Alphas.  
     
"PETER! PETER WHERE ARE YOU?!" Mj shouted urgently, knowing the possible consequences of the situation.   
   She heard a high pitched whine from the living room and ran towards it, then she saw him. Peter, a squirming, sweating mess, whining for an Alpha. Mj whined in empathy and dropped to her knees beside him, stroking his hair and reassuring him.   
  "Shhhh, Peter it's okay, i'm here. You're safe, you're doing great."   
Peter wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tight, shivering and whimpering. She continued to release her sweet pheromones and massage his scalp, although she knew that wouldn't be enough for long. Where were those assholes and why were they taking so long? Peter sniffed her pheromones in and relaxed, violent shaking deteriorated into a slight shiver.   
Mj's pheromones were comfortable and relaxing, smelling like warm ginger and something else, he couldn't quite name it but it was like a reassuring embrace all around him.   
"Mj, I feel weird, i'm sorry." He huffed in her ear, he was panting slightly, all this was nice but he needed something MORE.   
"That's okay, you don't need to be sorry, I have it under control.  I know how to help."  
   
   She did not.  
******************************************  
    Flash was close to his Omega's home when the streets crowd started getting thicker,he had to push his way through when something hit his senses and pulled him in like a magnet. Just like before but amplified by a thousand, his Omega's scent mixed in with his awakened heat. His mind went blank and next thing he knows he's at the end of the crowd, at his Omega's door, with a few toppled Alphas behind him.   
Once he snapped out of it he started pounding on the door, desperate for entry.   
"MJ! Mj it's Flash! Let me in!"   
He heard urgent footsteps to the door along with a lock being opened. The door moved quickly and he was pulled inside and pinned to the wall. He looked down, surprised at the situation, and saw Mj.   
"Good, it's you." She sighed.   
"Who else would it be?"   
"None of your business, that's who."   
Flash was about to get pissed when he heard a noise from inside the house, a desperate whine and oh GOD was it sweet. The scent of sweet slick extenuating the NEEDINESS, and my lord was he willing to have those needs met.   
The whines continued as he was lead into the living room, his mind nearly went fully blank when he saw his Omega, squirming and panting while rutting his little ass on the couch cushions. There was a cute little burrow structure on the couch and Flash wanted IN (pun intended).   
"What's HE doing here?" Peter managed to communicate, not angry but confused.   
"He is only going to stand here and release pheromones, IF that's what you want. If you want him to leave say it now." Mj stared expectantly at Peter as he whined and shook his head.   
"Great, we're only waiting on one person now to sort out this mess once and for all."   
"What? Wait who are we-" Flash was cut off by an especially loud pound on the door along with a singing voice.   
"~it's Waaadey~"   
"Oh son of a bitch." Flash and Peter groaned in unison.   
Mj got the door the same way she did with Flash and led him into the living room. Peter whined loudly and squirmed more vigorously at the overwhelming amount of pheromones let off by the three Alphas. Once Wade entered his jaw dropped and he stared wide eyed at the precious sight before him.   
"Fuck that's hot." He whispered aloud.   
Mj rolled her eyes and grabbed Flash and Wade by the shoulders, looking earnest and the least bit trusting.   
"Look, I understand that you two hate eachother, but you're going to have to set aside those petty differences, for PETER. He needs you two boneheads right now, so HELP him. Listen to him for once, and if you do anything to him he doesn't want I will massacre you and your families."   
"Well the jokes on you I don't have a family." Wade muttered quietly smiling, trying hard not to laugh, Flash didn't want to admit it but he almost laughed as well.   
"I'm leaving him in YOUR care you two, I kind of trust you to do the right thing, i'll get the outside situation sorted out." She hugged Peter tightly and kissed his cheek before taking out her phone and making a call whilst walking out the room.   
******************************************  
Once she left Wade and Flash looked at eachother, both understanding, but both distrustful. They both looked over at the writhing Omega and Flash walked over first, followed by Wade. They really didn't know what to do besides rip his clothes off and just go at him, but they couldn't do that, not to their sweetie Omega.   
Flash moved in closer and snuggled into the side of the pretty Omega protectively, laying beside him. Peter hugged him back desperately and cuddled tightly to his chest. Wade quietly growled at this, Flash looked up over Peter's shoulder and stuck his tounge out at the jealous Alpha.   
So that's how he wanted to play? Looks like Wade is going to have to up his game a little. Wade moved in quickly behind Peter and into the tight space so he was directly facing a suprised Flash Thompson. Wade gave a wicked grin and moved in closer, grinding his crotch against Peter's plump little ass as he connected his lips with Flash's.   
Peter moaned loudly and ground himself back into Wade as Flash was completely frozen in shock. Wade moved his tounge inside of Flash's mouth as he kept rutting against the desperate Omega. Flash had never kissed an Alpha before, and this really wasn't the ideal moment to try it out. Or was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really mad that i'm super lazy and can't make a posting schedule. Like, I spend more time thinking about what i'm going to write in the middle of the day then actually writing


	8. Dirty Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO EVERYONE WHO KNEW DAMN WELL IT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN

Wade thrust his tounge into Flash's mouth as he moved his leg to grind into his Omega's crotch, he pulled back and started nipping and licking at his ear and the other Alpha moaned loudly, this was a new kind of pleasure and GOD was it better than anything he's ever felt. His mind was going blank with the over stimulation while his dick throbbed at the new sensations.  
  
"AHH HAAA OH MY GOD." Peter moaned high pitched and breathy into Flash's ear,he had soaked his pants and underwear with slick, still gushing out of his wet and needy hole.  
  
Wade and Flash both sighed at the sweet scent of the natural lubricant, arousal washing over the two like waves in a sea of want and need. Flash reached down to grope his Omega with a possessive grunt, he wanted to taste him again,and he wanted his Omega to taste him as well.  
  
"You want me to take 'em off? Rip off those clothes and satisfy my greedy little Omega?"  
  
  
The blissed out Alpha moaned at the response and started tugging at his sexy little Omega's outfit , only to be stopped by a smiling Wade Wilson. Flash growled angrily as a warning but all the other horny Alpha did was smirk and snicker. He was still rocking his erection lazily against his Omega's behind while grinding his thigh between the other's legs.  
  
"Or, my sweet baby boy, I could take you apart slowly. I could undress you and feel you, make you beg for daddy's cock while I eat out your little hole. You want that?"

  
Wade was only getting started as he smiled and ran his fingers through his baby boy's hair while the other hand lightly swatted his ass. Peter gasped and Wade growled low into his ear, it was Flash's turn to be jealous now. Or maybe not? There was potential in this and Wade seized the opportunity, taking his hand off of his Omega's ass and bringing it to lightly ghost over the unsatisfied Alpha's cock.  
  
Flash was panting as he thrusted against Wade's palm, causing the other Alpha to growl and bite his lip because FUCK this was so hot. They were all becoming very aware of their clothing, especially Peter with slick seeping through his clothes and down his thighs. He mewled and whined while Wade looked at him with a dark gleam in his eyes. He felt like a tiny helpless creature being cornered by two large predators, and god if that wasn't doing things to him. He went to shove down his shorts and underwear when Wade grabbed his hands and growled, the Omega nearly fainted as a dark and gravely voice whispered in his ear.  
  
"If you want something done you're going to have to ask daddy to do it for you." Wade grinned and ghosted his teeth just above his Omega's mating gland, causing him to gasp and shiver.  
  
"Please please PLEASE." Peter pouted and let out a broken sob.  
  
"Please what baby?"  
  
"PLEASE daddy I NEED it so bad." The desperate Omega whined, he knew it would work.  
  
Wade's self control snapped and soon enough he was slinging a surprised Omega over his shoulder and walking over to the bedroom. Flash tried to grab Peter back while whining at the loss but in turn was grabbed as well by the wrist and led by Wade, he was to horny to struggle and just followed wherever the Omega went. And although surprisingly, another small portion of his arousal was directed towards the other Alpha leading him. He was curious and seriously turned on.  
  
He used to hate the guy but now all the thought of him did was make him moan. Why did that kiss feel so good? Why did the scent of his pheromones cloud his thoughts? He didn't know or care really, he just wanted to feed into those good feelings. Wade dropped Peter onto the bed and held the Omega's wrist above his head with his right hand, the left leading Flash onto the bed as well. Flash's mind was fogged over by a lustful haze as he undressed, starting with his shirt and stripping down to his briefs.  
  
Wade had to admit, the guy was hot, nice abs and large package by the outline in his undies.And Wade did like to watch people doing the nasty, it was SUPER hot, so he just stood there and smiled satisfied when Flash turned to his Omega and stripped his shirt off as well.   
  
Fuck his cute little puny Parker was so sexy, Flash had known this since forever, and now he finally had the chance to see how fucking sexy he could be.  
  
Flash used to stalk the cute little nerd in the library and dream of this moment, god those reading glasses did things to him. He bit his lip and glided his hands across the uncovered skin, it was so smooth, so perfect. Peter moaned and leaned into the touch,in a state of sexual frenzy. Flash quickly leaned in and licked one of his Omega's nipples, his cutie gasped loudly and let out a high pitched moan. The Alpha growled and moved lower, pushing his little cutie's knees to his chest and rubbing his cheek to the Omega's erection. He smiled when Peter started to rock back and forth against him weakly.  
  
"Take his little shorts off, play with him a bit." Wade growled low while palming his own erection, this was so unbelievably sexy.  
  
The other Alpha was happy to oblige when he roughly tugged his puny Parker's underwear off with a grunt, the sight of the Omega completely naked making his cock twitch. And he wasn't about to admit it but, he kind of liked it when Wade bossed him around in that tone. He threw the soiled garments across the room to be forgotten and licked a hot strip up his Omega's thigh, tasting his sweet slick and moaning at the UNBEARABLE affect it had on him. Peter's whimpers and whines hit a new octave and Wade couldn't help himself anymore, he discarded all of his clothing and got onto the bed, he only had one decision to make now.

  
Should he test out his sexy new Alpha and punish him for being previous competition? Or should he tease and please his cute little baby boy and make him beg for daddy? Why not both! He could see it in his new bitch Flash he was made for taking orders, he just needed someone to show a little dominance over him.  
  
"Start licking his needy little hole." Wade whispered into Flash's ear, and as expected, he followed orders perfectly like a good bitch.  
  
Peter gasped and started sputtering nonsense at the feeling of getting licked and started squirming breathlessly.  
  
"You like that? You like eating his little ass out while taking orders from another Alpha? I like that, we're gonna have a good time together."

  
Wade started pulling down the last bit of Flash's clothing and threw it to join the rest of the messy pile. Once Flash's dick was free Wade took no time waiting to grab it and start pumping it for all it's got, he was already gushing precum and moaned louder than ever at the friction. Wade smiled and started stroking himself, hearing the moans and sweet mewls was just SO fucking SEXY. Oh god and the SCENT of Peter's heat and his bitch Alpha's arousal was just SO good.  
  
Flash moved slightly upwards to Peter's bobbing erection as he rolled his hips back onto the Alpha's face, fuck it looked good, it was small and cute. He wanted to swallow him down and hear his Omega's reaction, so that's what he did, he took his Omega's cock into his mouth down to the base. Peter started thrusting into Flash's mouth while babbling all sorts of broken moans and unfinished sentences.  
  
Wade smirked and moved in to kiss his new Alpha's neck, pressing Flash's legs together and putting his dick in between the Alpha's thighs. He was lubricated enough with pre cum so he could move his cock easily between his legs. Flash was about to pull off Peter in protest only to get his head shoved back down forcefully by Wade.  
  
" You just keep sucking that cute little Omega's cock and i'll let you cum m'kay sweetie?" He kissed behind the other Alpha's ear and continued humping between his thighs.  
  
He grabbed Flash's dick and started jerking him again, he liked hearing the Alpha grunt and groan as he tugged him, especially when it was muffled by a sexy out of breath Omega's cock in his mouth.  
  
"Please F-Flash i'm gonna cum, fuck fuck fuck." Peter swore and kept thrusting into the Alpha's mouth, desperate for a release, Flash reached up and stuck his middle finger into his Omega's hole.  
  
Peter gasped loudly in shock because god that felt GOOD. He came into Flash's mouth with a cry of pleasure as Wade's knot swelled between the Alpha's thighs. In and out Wade drove his knot between his legs and they both came with loud groans. Wade massaged Flash's knot in his hands as semen shot out of both of them onto the bed sheets.  
  
They were all riding out the afterglow of their actions as they all got under the blankets and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE STAN THE THREEWAY SHIP CAN I GET AN AMEN?!  
> -should I write a new fic?


	9. Double stuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys actually like this? This is garbage -_-

Wade woke up dazed and groggy, his memories foggy as he sat up to clear his thoughts. His recollection of yesterday was somewhat blurry although he did have a faint memory of some of the hottest sex he had ever had his life. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room, scarcely decorated except for some little white lights,cute. The room was small and cozy, suddenly familiar scents wrapped their way around him like a loving embrace, it smelled sweet like honey and was that.....cinnamon?  
  
He huffed in the intoxicating aromas and felt himself biting his lip longingly, sweet with a small spice to it, so relaxing he wanted to slip back under the silky warm sheets and drift into another blissful slumber. And although that was the ideal option, Wade had to will himself out of his sleepiness and find out where the hell he was.  
  
Wade looked to his right and saw a large human size heap by his arm,cuddling happily close to him. Wade could tell he was an Alpha by his scent, and a cute one as well. The guy seemed kind of familiar, a little too familiar.Wade gently lifted the sheets to see his beloved yet suspicious little bed warmer and gasped dramatically, he couldn't fucking believe what he was seeing.  
  
That dicknut Flash, he slept with that guy?! The douche wore a smug little smile in his sleep, looking completely content as if he was just fucking satisfied with the whole god damn world. The sunlight pouring in from the window illuminated his shimmering skin and highlighted his brilliant features. Hair stuck to his smooth, handsome, face still slightly damp with sweat.  
  
This was NOT going to be good for his relationship with Petey pie. Oh SHIT! He fucked up BAD. He can't be sleeping around when he has a boyfriend! Wade was feeling guilty and contemplated just running out of the place, confessing,and hoping for the best when he felt a movement to his left. He twisted to face the source of the movement and in turn his eyes nearly burst out of their sockets at the image before his blessed eyeballs.  
  
Luscious brown locks, plump pink lips, smooth pale skin, and the signature scent of his sweet sweet baby boy. It was the heavens had finally open up to him as the holy choir sang,It was his little Omega, Wade ran his sensitive fingers through the soft strands of hair as he tried to recall the events of the evening before. He remembered small bits and pieces of the trios encounter but they were all faint and incomplete.  
  
After about four minutes of hard thinking Wade had come up with his two most possible scenarios :  
  
A) He had a super sexy fun threeway with his cute new boyfriend and an Alpha who also used to be his nemesis.  
  
Or  
  
B) He was having the most bestest strangest realistic wet dream ever. Although not really as wet as they usually are. What is this, PG 13?

  
Wade blinked away the last traces of sleep from his vision as he tried to come up with an idea for what he was going to do next, he probably shouldn't wake them up as they both looked so cute in their sleep, but he might have to so he could get out of bed,this really did feel like some heavenly dream. Hallelujah.  
  
He was absolutely mesmerized by his Omegas beautiful face, he's never seen him this relaxed before, his sweet little Omega was always worried about something. He was going to help his cute Petey pie relax, show him how to lighten up and just be happy, not care so much about insignificant things.  
  
First things first though, he had to confirm this was real,Wade pinched his forearm hard and yelped.  
  
"Ow! Fuck yeah!" He whispered happily to himself as he crawled stealthily off the bottom of the bed  
  
Wade stood up and grabbed his clothes from the floor, throwing them on quickly and quietly before sneaking out into the kitchen, he was going to make his Omega (and Alpha?)breakfast in bed.  
*******************************************

About thirty minutes later Peter woke up happily with a satisfied yawn. He sat up and stretched, looked to his side, and yelled surprised when he saw Flash Thompson in his bed.  
  
Peter scrambled out of his sheets to stand up when he realised he was naked,and so was the Flash. The effects of his heat had worn off for now, as it comes in waves, but that was enough to piece together what had happened. Peters face turned beet red and he covered his mouth, he whipped his head around when he heard footsteps towards his door accompanied by cheery whistling. Cautiously, he stepped towards it and turned the knob,only to scream when yet another large Alpha came bursting through with a large plate of pancakes.  
  
"Hey baby boy, happy you finally woke up sleepyhead! I made you pancakes!" Wade smiled wide as he shoved the plate of pancakes into Peters hands.  
  
He was about to faint, did him and Wade...and Flash? This really couldn't be happening. Peter took a deep breath and set his breakfast on the bed, trying his best to contemplate the situation when Wade pipped up  
  
"You know I enjoy the view, but you might get cold walking around naked like that,unless you want me to warm you up."  
  
Wade winked and grinned suggestively, maybe he could get lucky twice,he wouldn't mind taking Flash for another spin either.  
  
Peter was more embarrassed than he had ever been in his life, how desperate he had been,he didn't even know he COULD act like that, it was....really nice though. He internally screamed at his thoughts and externally shivered noticeably.  
  
"See, I told you you'd get cold, come here."  
Wade reached out to Peter and swiftly swept him up to carry him bridal style to the living room, Peter gasped and squirmed trying to escape the humiliating position.  
  
"LET ME GO YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! PUT ME DOWN!"

  
Wade was laughing at the petite little Omegas fit and only held him closer to his chest.  
  
"Ahem, HECK,to the no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on Instagram @can_i_go_home_yet_  
> __________________________________  
>  OMG FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER SO SORRY I'VE BEEN MEGA BUSY   
> ),:


End file.
